The Shelter Herself and Peter Pan
by AerisCruent
Summary: Based on The Punishment Himself and Wendy Darling. But you can understand even if you didn't read that one. Story: Peter punished the boys, left Wendy alone, and now he's back.


**So, I heard from a few people that you'd like to read a second part of **The Punishment Himself and Wendy Darling**, and it would be good if I'd write it in a... more** **_romantically _****way. Well, it became very long, and I don't know if I succeed, please, send preview/message/whatever-you-like to tell me you opinion =)**

* * *

She was sitting at the camp on a broken tree when she saw him for the first time since their... incident. The fire gave her comfortable warmness, and the boys didn't bother her either because they were away, on the far side of the island because... Peter _did_ punish them.

When Peter and her parted, he dashed off, and since then she haven't seen him or any of the lost boys, except Felix once, when Peter send him to check on her.

It's been _two days_ since they parted.

During that two days, she felt guilty and angry and desperate. It was one boy who wounded her unwillingly, and now Pan punished all of them. Two days, living a deep worrying because who knows what he was doing to the boys. She tried to ask Felix when he was here, but all he said was:

"Nothing good."

So when she saw him coming out from the woods, she instinctively stood up, and started to yell at him.

"What did you do?"

Peter stopped, raised his eyebrow with acted surprise, and opened his arms.

"I expected a more joyful welcome from you." And stepped towards her.

"Then you're too naive!" She shouted. "You just took them, when I said it's wasn't their fault! But you _did_ punish them! And you left me alone with this guilt because they suffer because of me!"

His look became dark, and when he was just a step away from her, he stopped and crossed his arms. Wendy was scared, she knew she shouldn't yell him like that, but she was so angry...

"They deserved it." He hissed. "All of them needs to know that they can't touch you."

She swallowed as she faced with him. He was too close, and she remembered too well what happened between them two days ago. She forced herself to forget it, and she did it well while she was alone, but now he was here and... and his presence ruined all those bars she put between herself and that memory.

But now all came back into her head. Those bites, kisses, his lips on her body, the way she was trapped between him and the tree... Her face went red just by thinking about it as she looked him in the eye.

But he put her off of her thoughts when he suddenly shrugged, and turned back towards the woods.

"Whatever you think, they can be here at any moment. They are - "

But she just couldn't hear what he said after that because there was something on his nape she sighted.

Three scratches. Three straight, red scratches, and Wendy knew, exactly knew (_too_ exactly) how did he get those.

They were the marks of her nails. She dug them into him when a strange, _very strange_ sound came out of her throat as he kissed her skin.

And here he was, already turning back to her, and she couldn't speak a word.

_He didn't drink from his water._

Why didn't he just erase it? Why did he keep it? Why...

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow, looking at her questioning.

She was quiet for too long.

"I-I... I just..." She started, but she couldn't continue. She had to sit down the tree.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked again, and sat next to her. "You gave up scolding me so easily."

She shook her head, and tried to stay calm, and look as usual. But she couldn't.

"Why didn't you drink from the water?" The question slipped out from her mouth, and she finally glanced at him.

He looked surprised. "What?"

She couldn't stop herself. "You kept the scratches." She almost added to this _my scratches_, but she was glad she could cut short.

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean this?" H touched his nape. "I didn't even notice it."

She didn't understand. "You... didn't notice, but you know where it is."

He laughed tauntingly, but she couldn't help but hearing his voice like it was just for covering... covering that he was maybe... _embarrassed_. Could it be?

"Show me your hand." She said strictly.

But Pan just stared at her, so she took it herself, and she barely could take a look at his wound (_it was there, it was there_), he already pulled back his hand.

She gazed at him wondering. Wondering why wouldn't he drink his precious (_toxicating, disgusting_) water, like he usually did when he got hurt. Even a little.

"Why did you keep those?" She whispered in the cold air.

That long moment, when he couldn't answer, told her.

"Why wouldn't I?" He smirked, but she already knew the truth. She just knew.

_He wanted to remember._

She flushed, and she was upset, angry, because how dares he...

She moved instinctively, she wanted to stand up, but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back, pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry, my little bird, but..." He whispered. "I _need_ this."

She had no time to react, she felt a weird shaking everywhere, and in the next moment she saw the inside of her tree-house around them, felt her soft bed instead of hard wood.

And Peter bent to her neck, he _attacked_ her, as if the thirst tortured him, and she was the life-giving water. He pushed her down against the bed, and he continued where he stopped two days ago.

This strange, burning thrill started to take control over Wendy as if it never left. Cold and heat played where she felt him touching her with his lips. On her neck, her chin, her wound on her cheek, her temporal.

Now he didn't need to hold her, his hands were free. One squeezed her wrist to the bed so hard, it hurt, and the other ran through her hair, and she was surprised how he gently he was, and shivered as she felt his fingers on her scalp. He _sucked_ her neck (this is the best word to describe it), and at the next moment he kissed it so softly, that her blood got boiled.

Her whole being was a pulsing heat.

Her free hand moved on its own to grip his cloth to pull him even closer and closer. Then she felt this warm, soft, wet something on her ear, and when she realized he licked her, then took her lobe between his teeth, she could barely hold back a so loud groan that she did two days ago. But fortunately, she succeed, and instead of that only a deep sigh broke out of her lungs.

But when it did, Peter looked up to smirk at her. He was _so, so close_, and Wendy suddenly realized that she wanted to -

_Wait... What did she?_

So when Peter bent down again, not to her lips but to the other side of her neck, she felt such a terrifying, intense emptiness inside her that she's never felt before. And when he moved his leg to throw it over hers, she felt that this_ isn't right._

_Simply isn't right._

So she let go of his cloth, and pushed his chest gently. It was a faint touch, but he felt it, and stopped, and Wendy felt something, as if he fondled her soul.

He listened to her. _He listened to her._

He lifted up letting go of her hair to lean on the bed next to her head, and looked at her with an indistinct face.

"I just..." She sighed. "I just... want to give you something."

This surprised Peter.

Wendy couldn't say more, couldn't describe it, so she just pushed his chest stronger, _and he let her_, they sat up. He let go of her wrist which was red from his hard squeeze. She looked at it for a moment, rubbed it, then looked at him, but he still stared at her wrist. His expression was like saying_ I didn't mean it._

She run her fingers over his face to make him look her in the eye, and when he did, she couldn't hold back a smile, she wanted to tell him that everything's gonna be alright because she forgives him because...

_Because she's Wendy Darling._

His face softened up, and she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and bent down to his neck to give him back all he gave her.

At first, she barely touched his skin. Her lips ran over the line of his neck gently, and back, over his chin to his collarbone. She heard him as he breathed trembling, she smelled his scent, and she couldn't compared it with anything. It was so living, so real, _so wanting her_. This thought made her shiver, the thought that she was the one who brought this side out of him.

Then she placed little kisses all over his skin. On his collarbone, behind his ear. She ran her teeth over his cheek mildly, and kissed his closed eyelid. She bent down even more, so she could reach his nape, she could kiss it and stroke it, where she scratched it two days ago. His hand ran over her back, and settled down on her waist.

She grabbed his shoulder pulling him closer and closer as her kisses got deeper and deeper. He ran his fingers up on her spine, through her hair holding her head, and she couldn't keep herself from doing it either.

_His soft, smooth hair._

Then she just bit and licked his ear, as he did to her, and she could feel him shivering as a fusion of laugh and sigh ran out of him.

Wendy straightened up to see him. His eyes were sparking, and there was something gentle on his face.

She moved instinctively, she threw one leg over his, straddling him, and she was there. On the top of him, face to face, _and he let it_. He stared at her with opened mouth, with that beautiful mouth, and she couldn't stop herself. She didn't even want to.

She closed her eyes and bent down slowly, very slowly. She could feel their breath meeting between them. She felt their nose touching, and she couldn't help but smile, her hands settled down on his chest, and she felt a strange, _fast-fast-fast_ pulse under her palm.

_So he did have a heart._

And at the very moment, she felt Peter moving under her, he bent towards and...

_And he finally kissed her._

Everything streamed down on her together. It was a battle; their lips attacked each other, the one squeezed the other, the other bit the one. She was shivering and trembling and shaking, and she felt him shivering and trembling and shaking, and she grabbed his nape to pull him closer and closer, she ran her fingers through his hair even harder.

He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers dug into her waist and hips, and pulled her closer, while she was pushing herself against his body. He pressed his tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth _and let him in_. The kiss got deeper and deeper, and she withered under his arms as he took _everything_ out of her with his lips and touch and being.

She groaned into his mouth suffocating, they fought for every drop of air, they breathed in what the other breathed out, and her heart was beating so fast, it might break out of her chest.

Moments, minutes, hours... who knows? They inhaled each other as if the other was the only chance to live. But when their last breath was_ gone, gone_ away, both of them broke the kiss at the very moment.

They panted loudly. She slowly opened her eyes, and he was there with his eyes still closed, and was short of breath. Her mind screamed inside her.

_What did you do? Why did you kissed him?_

But she couldn't listen because he was here, and harmless, so fragile, and she felt completely safe beside him for once.

He opened his eyes, laughed quietly, and placed a kiss on her lips, and it made her face go even more red (_was it even possible?_). He buried his face into her neck, she did the same, and hugged him tightly.

And although long hesitating, but he hugged her back.

_She needed it_. She needed this side of him, this little gentleness between all the horrible things in the island.

She knew well it won't last forever. He might be gone at the next moment. But until then, she enjoys being like this, feeling him panting after she took his breath away.

Because she knows who she is. She is the _shelter_ for him, after all, no matter how much he wants to deny it by being so cruel.

She's the shelter, and...

_He's Peter Pan._

* * *

**Well, I'm **_so_** curious about what you think, please review =)**


End file.
